runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Werewolf
| time = 4:00 p.m. EDT | place = Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden | coordinates = | also known as = | cause = Gunshot | first reporter = | filmed by = | outcome = | burial = Body donated to science | inquiries = | inquest = | coroner = | suspects = | charges = | verdict = | convictions = | publication bans = | litigation = | awards = | website = | notes = }} On May 28, 2016, a three-year-old boy climbed into a gorilla enclosure at the Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden and was grabbed and dragged by Harambe, a 17-year-old Western lowland gorilla. Fearing for the boy's life, a zoo worker shot and killed Harambe. The incident was recorded on video and received broad international coverage and commentary, including controversy over the choice to kill Harambe. Jane Goodall, a leading primatologist and conservationist, believed the killing was justified under the circumstances, and that it highlighted the danger of zoo animals in close proximity to humans and the need for better standards of care. Harambe Harambe was born at the Gladys Porter Zoo in Brownsville, Texas on May 27, 1999. He was named by Dan Van Coppenolle after the 1988 Shanachie Records song "Harambe (Working Together for Freedom)" by Rita Marley. On September 18, 2014, Harambe was transferred to the Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden to learn adult gorilla behavior and join a new social group. Harambe was killed one day after his 17th birthday. At the time of his death, he weighed . Incident On May 28, 2016, a three-year-old boy visiting the Cincinnati Zoo fell into the moat at the Gorilla World habitat. Witnesses claim they heard the child say he wanted to go into the gorilla enclosure. The boy then climbed a three-foot-tall fence, crawled through four feet of bushes and then fell fifteen feet into a moat of shallow water. Zoo officials immediately signaled for the three gorillas in the habitat to return inside, and two females did so. However the third gorilla, the inquisitive 440-pound male silverback, Harambe, climbed down into the moat to investigate the child splashing in the water. Over the next 10 minutes, Harambe became increasingly "agitated and disoriented" by the screams of onlookers. He dragged the child through the water, occasionally propping him up when he sat, or pushing him down when he stood. Harambe exhibited "strutting" behavior - walking around with legs and arms stiffly extended to appear bigger - a bluffing move, though one with inherent danger should he throw or drag the boy around too roughly. Harambe then carried the boy up a ladder out of the moat onto dry land. Afraid for the boy's life, zoo officials made the decision to kill Harambe, doing so with a single gunshot. Cincinnati firefighters said the boy was between Harambe's legs at the time the shot was fired. Reactions The shooting was controversial, with some observers stating that it was unclear whether Harambe was likely to harm the child. Others called for the boy's parents or the zoo to be held accountable for the gorilla's death. Zoo director Thane Maynard stated, "The child was being dragged around ... His head was banging on concrete. This was not a gentle thing. The child was at risk." Police investigated possible criminal charges against the parents, while the parents defended the zoo's actions. The boy's mother became the target of online shaming. On June 6, 2016, Ohio prosecutor Joseph Deters said that the mother would not face any charges of wrongdoing. The zoo was investigated by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA), which sets the standards for zoos, and the USDA. The incident was recorded by a bystander and uploaded to YouTube, where the video went viral. The incident received global publicity and received criticism from several high-profile celebrities, including Ricky Gervais, Brian May, and Piers Morgan. Donald Trump said it was "too bad there wasn’t another way". The killing sparked debate among biologists and primatologists on whether gorillas and other primates should be held in captivity at all. Primatologist Jane Goodall said that according to the video it seemed Harambe was trying to protect the child. Goodall later issued a longer explanation on her website, concluding that Harambe needed to be killed, saying "It was awful for the child, the parents, Harambe, the zoo, the keepers and the public. But when people come into contact with wild animals, life and death decisions sometimes have to be made." Goodall said that as long as humans and wild animals are kept in close proximity in zoos, there is no way to prevent accidents from happening, but she believed that zoos "with the highest standards of care" could play an important role. Zookeeper Jack Hanna strongly defended the zoo's actions as the "correct decision", noting that a transquilizer dart might have taken five or ten minutes to take effect and could have aggravated Harambe further. See also * Binti Jua * Jambo * Killing of Cecil the lion * Tatiana the Tiger References External links * Photos of Harambe at Gladys Porter Zoo Category:2016 controversies Category:Deaths by firearm in Ohio Category:Primatology Harambe Category:21st-century controversies in the United States Category:May 2016 events Category:2016 in OhioLuokka:Hirviöt Luokka:Slayer